


The Perfect Son's Diary 3

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: The Perfect Son's World [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson had a perfect life. He was besotted with Clint, the youngest child of the Barton Family, on their very first encounter but found himself engaged to Clint's older brother, Barney. This is the third installment of his thought diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Son's Diary 3

The Perfect Son's Diary 3

_My perfect life crumbles before my eyes. The following day, the Barton brothers arrive at the main house in the city. I was in the smaller dining hall having breakfast my father and mother when they strode in. Charles walked in looking coyly at me from beneath his lashes. His head was bowed submissively, leaning slightly to the side. His tunic was a dark blue colour with a low-cut neckline. It emphasizes the width of his elegant shoulders and the spot where it meets his neck--the place I must bite some out bonding. But it's the boy trailing behind him that catches my attention._

_Unlike his brother, Clint is wearing what appears to be hand-me-downs. They look a bit ill-fitting especially on his shoulders at his waist. He is not as proportional as his brother. Clint's shoulder are a bit broader while his hips are leaner towards the waist. It shows in his physiques just how young he truly is--two years younger than my intended and therefore four years my junior. The gap between us is scandalous. Four whole years between his birth and mine._

_Clint's tunic is a light cream, an inappropriate colour for the winter-time. It's too light and a little faded. He smiles sheepishly from the side, eyes darting to every nook and cranny of the room. His amazement is blatantly obvious. It must be wrong for me to find him so endearing but I do. He holds himself less rigidly than his well trained older brother. And he looks---he looks not quite sure of himself and what to do in this situation. It's refreshing. Immediately I initiate conversation._

_His first few words are tentative and shy, lacking all the tenacity of our first encounter--of the night that I was besotted by I boy I shall never have. Why must I indulge myself in such useless fantasies? Yet, like a moth drawn to a flame, I cannot resist. I try my hardest to make him feel at ease, sending out wave after wave of comfort to towards him. Then he laughs, loud and unashamed, until my intended shushes him from across the table. I feel a bit of disappointment but I know well-enough to hide it._

_I simply smile at him and wait patiently until the tension disappears._

_He does, whispering under his breath to avoid our conversation being heard. He sounds very much like the child that he is when he does. "_ It was bloody horrible. Mum made us wake up before first light. Imagine waking up with hangover and being forced to take a bath in ice cold water!"

 _I cannot mask my amusement._ "I am sure it wasn't that bad." _How miserable am I to long for something which I cannot have?_

"Yeah right. I just came here for the range. Father says the Coulson's had one of the finest ranges he's ever laid eyes on. You shoot, yea? For hunting?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid there is not range in the mansion. He must be talking about the one in country side." _He looks devastated at the news and he doesn't even try to hide it._

"We can go see it sometime, yea?" _His mannerism spark a flame inside me. He draws out my inner-Alpha, I long to protect him and teach him and make him happy. I would do anything if I can keep that smile in Clint Barton's eyes. I would give it all--all of it away for this boy._

_My fiancé's younger brother._

**Author's Note:**

> And I am stuck on this piece. I have no clue how to continue it.


End file.
